Bulletproof vests are used to protect individuals from projectiles (e.g., such as bullets from a gun or shrapnel from an explosion), stab wounds and other forms of harm. These vests include plated or non-plated armor regions which may cover an individual's torso, back and side areas in order to protect the individual's vital organs. The vests are most commonly worn by military or police personnel prior to engaging in dangerous or potentially dangerous situations.
Because the vests are designed for military or police personnel, the vests tend to be heavy, bulky and are not easily transportable unless they are being worn. Although civilians (or other non-military or non-police persons) have the ability to purchase such protective vests for their own safety, these individuals rarely choose to do so because it is impractical for them to carry and/or wear the protective vests on a regular basis. As a result, these individuals are typically left unprotected in the event that they are caught in an active shooter situation or other dangerous situation (e.g., such as a mass casualty incident).
In recent years, the number of active shooter situations has dramatically increased throughout the United States and other parts of the world. Many of these active shooter situations are the result of foreign and/or local terrorist activities. With the goal of inflicting as many casualties as possible, active shooters often select a “soft target” (e.g., such as a school, a stadium or airport) which is populated with unarmed and/or unprotected civilians. Civilians caught in these situations often have no way to protect themselves.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for providing individuals with a practical means of transporting and deploying protection vests that can be used for protection in active shooter situations and other dangerous situations.